Irk vs Resisty
by invader rainbowdash
Summary: ZIM's POV: The stupid Dib-stink ruined my plans to take over this giant ball of FILTH that they call earth. I had forgot to bath in paste and he soaked me with water. That horrid liquid burns like acid, ACID! But for some reason the Dib-sister did not enjoy ZIM's pain, she looked angry at the stink-boy for hurting ZIM. That makes no sense,humans do not be nice to ZIM...(zagr story)
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:_** hi this is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy it btw I would love for you to comment :D**_

ZIM's POV:

The stupid Dib-stink ruined my plans to take over this giant ball of FILTH that they call earth. I had forgot to bath in paste and he soaked me with water. That horrid liquid burns like acid, ACID! But for some reason the Dib-sister did not enjoy ZIM's pain, she looked angry at the stink-boy for hurting ZIM. That makes no sense humans do not be nice to ZIM... why did she do that? I put a lot of work into that plan they have no idea how hard it is to get that many rabid weasels? The only reason the child could sneak up on me is because I was thinking about why the Tallest haven't called in so long... they were supposed to check on my plans a few days ago. If they don't call soon I will have to contact them myself. The computer thinks they have just been eating doughnuts and watching puppet shows, but that might not be it... NONSENCE they are the powerful leaders of the irken empire nothing is wrong!

GAZ'S POV:

Today my stupid brother got ZIM all wet and it looked painful. I normally enjoy others pain and call them whiners, but today was different because I didn't want ZIM to get hurt. I couldn't stand to hear him scream any longer so I kicked DIB in the back of his knee and his face was hilarious. That's when ZIM declared victory for Irk even though his messed up weasel plan failed miserably. Then he ran home with GIR. Even now I cant stop thinking about it, why did I help him. ZIM was looking anxious about something before DIB got him wet, I wish I knew why.


	2. Chapter 2

_**author's note: hi its me again saying please comment I need constructive criticism if its not good if you like it let me know and ill write more chapters ASAP :D also shoutout to 8th dimension for being the first to read the story other than me**_

ZIM's POV:

"GIR! Why is the DOOR missing?!" "I don't know"

_*Three hours earlier*_

GIR's POV:

someone knocked at the door so I went to answer it, but the door was stuck so I broke it and let the piggy have all the cute little pieces then I danced with a squirrel.

_*back to present*_

ZIM's POV:

"GIR?" "it flew away!" " computer fix it! I'm going to my lab, do NOT disturb me!" I walked into my observing room in my ingenious lab. I had planted a spy cam in Dib-Stinks room and was going to test it out. He had something planed to stop me and I like to be ahead of the filthy humans.

_*screen shows Dibs room*_

For some reason little Gaz was in the horrible worm baby's room messing with his stuff, she printed something off his computer then knocked over his dresser. Then I saw what the file she was reading was labeled 'ZIM IS AN ALIEN!' *gasp* why would she be reading about ME? I am the amazing zim, but I still need to know why the filthy human was doing that.

GAZ's POV:

I snuck into DIB's room to mess up his stuff because it would really irritate him, but then I noticed his laptop. Deleting some files should bug him more than touching his stupid stuff anyway. I read some file names but they were stupid stuff like 'big foot baby in garage' or 'ghosts ARE real' but there was one about ZIM labeled 'ZIM IS AN ALIEN!' I opened it planning to bug ZIM with what I found it was full of things I already knew. I realized I actually knew a lot about zim, there was one picture that interested me though it was ZIM and GIR smiling! ZIM smiles about as much as I do so I know that his smiles are rare. we both agree people are so unpleasant...I wonder how DIB got this picture. I hit print until two copies came out, one for me one for ZIM. for fun I knocked over DIB's dresser, _he deserved it for hurting zim_ ... _wait did I actually think that? _I wish that I could have seen DIB's face, but I had stuff to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's note: thanks again to 8th dimension without at least one person who enjoys my story I would give up :)_**

DIB's POV:

I was watching mysterious mysteries and heard a crash, but ignored it because they were talking about big foot. GAZ walked out of the house with a picture and a baseball bat. she wouldn't let me see the picture and mysterious mysteries was over so I went into my room and saw the mess. my dresser was tipped over and there were at least 10 freshly printed pictures of ZIM on the floor. _she really needs to be patient with the_ _printer_. I realized why she had the bat... she was going after ZIM alone. FINALY she is listening to me and now maybe just maybe dad wont think im insane anymore if she believes ZIM should be stopped too!

ZIM's POV:

* knock knock*

I answered the NEW door and it was the DIB-sister, with a bat and paper. she handed me the paper... and said "thought you would like to have it, I took it from my stupid brother." Little GAZ started to walk home, I looked at the picture. it was me and GIR looking happy. _I could invite her in to be nice. NO she is a filthy human worm child and should just go home!_ I shut the door and watched through the window as another human ran into her and almost got hit in the face with her bat. *laughs* now THAT is how to deal with filthy humans!

GAZ's POV:

I gave the picture to ZIM and he seemed surprised that I wasn't there to smash his head in with the bat._ I cant blame him I am scary..._ after Iggins ran into me. I hit him with my bat, well almost he moved but I almost got a perfect head shot and he ran home screaming. so at least I got something normal done. what was really weird is that DIB seems like he thinks I actually **enjoy ** paranormal stuff, that I beat ZIM up today and doesn't care I messed up his room. he has lost it._ if he even had it in the first_ place...

DIB's POV:

GAZ came home looking sort of happy and satisfied, _I hope than means she did something horrible to ZIM..._ I asked her where she had been just to make sure and she told me she was 'out' and to leave her alone if I wanted to keep all my limbs, after quite a lot of not leaving her alone she said she was ' giving ZIM a present' and knowing GAZ It was really painful.

*next day*

DIB's POV:

toady in skool Mrs. bitters called on ZIM, but he was daydreaming or something and answered " YES I mean NO I mean WORLD DOMINATION?" 'all wrong the answer was DOOM what were you thinking about?""ruling you all with an iron fist! OBEY THE FIST!" I cant believe they don't knew he's and hideous space monster. GAZ was acting really weird this morning and by weird I mean she didn't yell at me or call me stupid... should I be worried?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author`s note: hi I see that my story has lots (well not that many) views but only one person who comments please comment it meens a lot to me :)**_

ZIM's POV:

After skool I went to the mall and got the new vampire piggy game for GAZ... I mean the dib-sister. GIR thinks that I actually **like** that stinking human! the best ill say about her is that she is ok for a horrible human.

Author's POV:

*4 days earlier On The MASSIVE*

**_crash!_** "quick RED! save the doughnuts!" "PURPLE its too late for that now."The massive was under attack... the Resisty finally had a powerful ship at their disposal. It was utter chaos, the snack pods were gone, blasted off . the weapons were down and the MASSIVE was defenceless from the Resisty's attack. all it would take was one final shot and the armada would be obliterated. "you will rue the day that you doubted the Resisty!" screamed lard nar. the laser powered up. "purple, to the escape pod!" the Resisty fired.

*back to present*

GAZ's POV:

I got a new game for my game slave and am so happy... well as happy as I get. ZIM gave it to me. It was the game `vampire piggy hunter 3` I had been wanting that game for a while, but Iggens was in front of me in line and got the last one. Getting that game costs about $100, how did ZIM get that much money and why spend it on me? I asked ZIM and he said I gave him something and he didn't want to owe a filthy stinking human.

ZIM`s POV:

I gave the game to the GAZ and she was surprised. I didn't want her to think I liked her because I DONT! so I told her I don't like owing filthy humans. GIR thinks I should invite her into the base for foodening but invaders need no one NO ONE!

GIR`s POV:

Master looks happier now that he has the smiley picture. Gazzy gave it to him so I said "she's so nice invite her in for foodening!" but that made him mad. whenever I mention her name he gets mad at me. Doesn't he like her?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's note: thanks for reading my story this next bit is present time just so you know :)**_

TALLEST RED's POV:

The massive is gone... and so is the purple I once knew. He is just sitting in the other corner of the escape pod hugging a bag of doughnuts and whimpering. I don't know how the Resisty gained such a powerful ship, but I do know they need to be stopped. _that laser destroyed the massive, my home and to think I used to love lasers. _Now that they think me and purple are dead they will attack all registered invaders and take back the planets we've captured then Irk. I cant let anything happen to my home planet and I don't think purples sanity could take having Irk destroyed or taken by the Resistance. Its not looking good for us.

**DEATHS**

**Invader Tenn**

**Invader Zee**

**Invader Dooky**

**Invader Larb**

**Invader Poot**

**crew of the massive**

_**all other invaders are captured and possibly injured**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author's note: sorry for not updating in a while but I was really busy. anywho please review it would meen a lot to me ._****_ ._**

GAZ's POV: My stupid brother thinks I have a crush on some boy in my class... he is SO wrong they are all complete morons. He also doesn't know that ZIM gave me the game if he did Dib would freak out! So maybe I should tell him cause I wanna see that.

DIB's POV: Gaz has been playing 'Vampire piggy whatever' nonstop all day. I thought all the stores in town were sold out... someone must have got her one! I'm working on finding out who because Gaz doesn't have any friends. Im assuming that its some boy in her class, but I need to make sure what if she likes this person?! _LATER _ZIM gave Gaz the game?! *screamy noises* This is bad if they become friends I cant hunt ZIM anymore, or can I? OH-NO! What if they start dating?! That hideous space monster better stay away from my sister or Ill... Ill...Ill so something that's for sure!

AUTHOR'sPOV:All the invaders are captured, but the Resisty think ZIM is still on Foodcoutia because his mission was never real. ZIM tried to contact the massive, but its gone. He eventually contacted Irk and talked to Tear...

"why aren't the Tallest answering?" (Zim)

"you mean you don't know?"(Tear)

"NO! Know what?"(Zim)

"The armada was destroyed by the Resisty"(Tear)

*gasps*(Zim)

"Irk is being evacuated to the nearby planet Jet... GET AWAY NO ... NOOOO!"(Tear) transmission ends


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's note: Thank-you for reviewing and a special thank-you to 8th dimension for sticking with my story and for including my oc in your story 'Radon's Story' also check out my friend invader razz's stories **_

ZIM's POV: Irk is being attacked I MUST go help them. My mission can wait. "GIR! pack up your stuff" I'm needed on Jet the Tallest would have wanted me to be there, for them, I'm gonna save Irk from the Resisty!

RED's POV: We have arrived on Jet, they agreed to help us get our home back. Looking on the bright side Purple is talking again and Zim has no possible way to contact us. *incoming transmission from Earth* "invader zim reporting for duty... MY TALLEST?! Your alive!" this was going to be a long day. " Zim?! how did you know I was here?" " that's not important, don't worry I'm coming to fight the resistance! BYE!" *end transmission* I cant believe it, Zim found out were we are. That means he isn't a **complete** moron. Still if he comes we'll have no chance of saving Irk, but we wouldn't have much of a chance anyway would we? He is a defect and would screw up any plans of attack we made. If Irk is lucky Zim will get lost on the way, but we haven't been very lucky lately.

DIB's POV: I found out that Zim is finally leaving because his home planet is under attack. I'm going too, I want to help... the Resistance. Tak's ship should be perfect for the trip. I'm gonna pack some of Dad's inventions, Irk wont know what hit it. "Hey Dib, quit talking to yourself! We're going to Bloaty's!" I will go to Bloaty's pizza hog **then** fight the alien scum along side ... more alien scum, hmm at least I will finally defeat Zim. "hurry up, I'm hungry!" "Coming Gaz!"

GAZ's POV: Dib was being all weird and talking to himself again. He almost made me miss the latest pizza at Bloaty's, also my last. Dib must think I'm stupid, I know he's going to fight against the Irkens along side the Resisty. If he didn't want me to know he shouldn't have talked to himself so much. I'm going to hid in the back of Tak's ship until we're to far along to turn back and join the battle for Irk. Stupid Dib will be so mad, but what will Zim think? Either way I'm going to side with the Irkens and Jets. I hope they know how to make decent pizza because a victory slice will make beating the Resisty even better.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Author's_****_ note: please remember to review I know that a lot of people have at least seen my story. anyway I am listening to 'Rugrats theory' its a cool song you should listen to it..._**_**thanks to invader razz and 8th dimension. also I am thinking about a new fic possibly Zim and an oc so please tell me if you would read that.**_

ZIM's POV: packing up the base is going to take a few hours but by the end of the day me and GIR should be on our way. I'm almost going to miss this horrible planet,**almost.** It will take about 9 months at regular speed in my voot cruiser, but at top speed about 5. I hope we aren't too late to help... if we are... "NO! I cant afford to think like that! I AM ZIM! and ZIM is NEVER late!" "yes you are." "quiet GIR!" Anyway I told the human filthys at the skool I'm going on vacation. That is a good enough excuse, I think even the Dib believed it.

AUTHOR's POV: But Dib didn't believe it. He and Gaz were going to join the fight too. They left at about the same time and would arrive at about the same time. Everyone's trip was fairly eventful, but you don't want to hear about that. The trips began... Meanwhile a little girl gets out of bed

She woke up and stepped out of bed onto her new, fluffy, wonderful, grey, fluffy rug and said 'ahhh rug!'

5 MONTHS LATER ON JET: Zim arrived on Jet, followed by Dib and Gaz. The war was almost over. Both sides had been fighting viciously, but were finaly about to end the war. Lard-Nar leader of the Resisty brought out the peace treaty. "RAHHHHH!" Zim fired his laser at him killing the leader if the Resisty. He was crowned new leader of Irk. Zim decided he needed someone to rule along side him. He chose Gaz because she was the only one who genuinely cared about him. "You may choose any one thing or person from Earth to save before we enslave it." Gaz looked at Dib, he smiled. "My GS2" Dib's smile disappeared. He was banished to Foodcourtia to forever serve fast food. Zim and Gaz ruled over Irk with iron fists ever after. The end.


End file.
